Sister of Mine
by Tiger Eye731137191
Summary: Inuyasha has a sister that he hasn't seen since he was a young cub/child and he reunites with her. They have some bad luck but some good comes out of it. CHAPTER 2 is up Please R+R.
1. Memories and a Mystirious Woman

I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Cayholdra.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic and if you don't like it. Opps. Oh well. Others may. If you think it sucks, sue me. No! Don't! It is just a figure of speech. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter One: Memories and A Mysterious Lady  
  
"Good bye, Inuyasha. We will be back in three days." Inuyasha's mother took him into her arms and hugged him. "Yes, my son. We will." Then his father took him from his mother and squeezed him slightly then placed him down and patted him on the head. Then they both left. A young Inuyasha shouted after them, "Good-bye mother and father!"  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Mother.Father.NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he awoke from his nightmare, short of breath. Tears pouring down his face, he began to scream for his parents. "It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm here." A teenage girl entered the room and took Inuyasha into her arms and began to rock back and forth with him in her arms on the bed. "It's alright. It's alright. I'm here. What's wrong, my brother? Did you have a bad dream? Well, it's all over. Would you like to tell me about it?" She smiled at him. "Oh, sister! It was awful. Everyone was being killed. I couldn't see who or what or how, but I saw them and you die. And the worst part is that I-I couldn't save anyone! It was horrid!" He said as he began to cry again. Cayholdra held Inuyasha tighter to her and rocked back and forth and began to hum an ancient song, which began to put Inuyasha to sleep. "Inuyasha.Inuyasha.INUYASHA!!!" a voice came from nowhere. Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Inuyasha! Are you ready to go? We finished lunch. Is anything wrong?" "HUH.WHA.Yeah I'm ready to go. I've been ready. No, nothing's wrong. Why would you say that, Kagome?" He replied a little annoyed from being taken out of his memory of that song. "Well, you were staring off into space with a depressing look on your face." Kagome answered equally annoyed. Sango interrupted before it became an argument, "Well, let us be on our way now that Inuyasha is back in our world, mentally. Well, are we ready to go?" "Yeah" Cried three voices. They all started to walk through the woods when suddenly Inuyasha stopped. He sniffed the air. sniff.sniff...sniff...sniff "What's wrong, Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked a little worried. "I smell a demon near by. But I can't find it." He said looking hard trying to find the source of the smell but all he saw was an eagle resting in the branches of a tree. He stared at it for a while. "Inuyasha, leave the eagle alone." Kagome said to him. The eagle flew down and landed on the basket that Shippo was resting in. Shippo sat-up and stared at the giant bird sitting in front of him sitting in front of him. They stared at each other then the eagle screech at him, which made poor Shippo jump ten feet into the air and land on Kagome's shoulder. "What's wrong, Shippo?" Kagome said laughing. "It screamed at me, Kagome. What did I do for it to do that?" He wined. "Well, how would you like it if something just sat there and stared at you? You would probably scream to." Replied Sango. Shippo moved back down to the basket, sat in front of the bird, and said to the bird, "I'm sorry if I annoyed you in any way." The eagle just stared at him. "Kagome, why isn't it talking to me? Did I do something wrong?" "No, Shippo. Eagles can't talk." Kagome told the young kitsune. An impatient half-youkai piped up, "Oh no. We aren't having another helpless thing join us on our journey." He ran at the bird on Kagome's bike. The eagle flew up startled and disappeared. Inuyasha walked off feeling like he accomplished his self- assigned chore. Suddenly, some birds came down from nowhere, screaming wildly, and began pecking Inuyasha on the head rapidly. Inuyasha ran around screaming, "Alright it can go! It can go!" Then as quickly as they came they stopped and flew away. Then, the eagle flew down and landed on Kagome's bike basket and fell asleep. Everyone was laughing at Inuyasha's ignorance. Finally they headed on their way, eagle and all.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's gonna' get dark soon." Shippo said sleepily. Inuyasha replied, "So.Your point is." Suddenly Inuyasha was knocked off his feet head first into a tree and lay dazed on the ground. He came out of his daze quit fast because he sensed Kagome in danger. "Give me the Shikon no Tama shards you have or die." Inuyasha herd a voice say. Inuyasha looked up to see a demon cornering Kagome. He had just risen to his feet when he saw the eagle fly in between Kagome and the demon and a bright flash of light and in the place of the eagle there was a beautiful young woman in a white skirt with a slit on both sides of the skirt that stop at where her thigh bone meets with her pelvic bone. Around the edges of the skirt, it had red trim. She wore a sleeveless top that came just above her belly button and it looked similar to the way a kimono raps around the chest.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: A Woman Named Cayholdra and A Secret is Released. 


	2. A Woman Named Cayholdra

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. So don't sue me and even if you did sue me you would get exactly .* rummages through pockets* Three pennies.some lent.hey a quarter.And a moth or two. See how pathetic I am. Oh well.  
  
Author Note: For all who care and happen to be a fan of Lord of the Rings I am thinking of posting a Lord of the Rings Fic up. Hey, Bren, I know you would hate me for it because of who it is about but I'm sure you'll forgive me, eventually, or at least you'll get alstimers and forget about it someday. Anyway, here's the story. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Chapter 2:A Woman named Cayholdra (changed the title)  
  
Her hair was brown with a red shine to it. Her skin was slightly tanned. Her eyes were gray and emotionless. Her lips were rosy-red. Her entire face was emotionless. In her right hand was a large golden staff with carvings of animals all around it. At the top of it was a carved figure of an eagle, a snake and, a tiger; all are holding up a bowling ball size sphere with what looks like a living flame inside it. Inuyasha froze, in amazement, immediately. 'It can't be.'  
  
"What the fu." The ugly wolf-like demon was cut off by the beautiful woman.  
  
"Leave this place. Or suffer the consequences brought upon you." She said.  
  
Who the hell do you think you are, wench. Do you honestly think that you are stronger than myself, bitch?" Replied the demon  
  
"I ask again. Leave or I will be forced to destroy you." Was her only response.  
  
The demon got angry and charged at her. She held her staff up into the air, there was a great flash of light, and she held in her hand an ancient sword similar to Tetsusaiga, only it had a golden handle. The demon ran past her and turned fast to see his victim fall. The woman slowly turned and faced her laughing opponent.  
  
"To bad you had to die. You were kinda pretty."  
  
"Do not think you have defeated me when you haven't even touched me. You should pay better attention to what happens around you." As soon as she stopped talking the demons left arm fell to the ground. Blood pored from it and the shoulder from which it was severed from.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! You bitch. How was I unable to touch you yet you cut off my arm? You'll pay!" He screamed.  
  
"I shall tell you one last time. Leave, now. That was just a warning. Next, will be your head." She said with no emotion at all.  
  
The demon rushed quickly at her. She drew the sword to her left and swung it to her right while saying, "Blazing Wind!" A red line (A.N. You know like Inuyasha's Iron Claw Soul Stealer, only it is one line and red.) went sailing through the air. Just before it struck the demon it turned into a blazing inferno. It disappeared and the demon stopped dead in his tracks and fell over. When he hit the ground his head rolled away from his body.  
  
She walked slowly to the demon laying dead on the ground and looked down at him, sympathy al over her face. "Poor creature. Knew not of whom he was trifling with." She turned from him and looked at Kagome. As she walked towards Kagome she held her sword in the air, a bright light, and brought down her staff. She walked up to Kagome. She smiled, "Do not be frightened child. I shalln't harm you."  
  
"For some odd reason, I believe you." Kagome replied.  
  
The woman laughed. Sango and Miroku both were at Kagome's sides, Shippo on Sango's shoulder. Miroku goes to her, grabs her hand and say's, "Will you bare my child?"  
  
The woman looks at him as if he had ten thousand heads. Sangoput her hand to her face. 'I'm going to kill that monk if it is the last thing I do.' Suddenly Sango hears an earth shattering *THWACK* and a bone-crunching *POW*. She looked up to see the woman with her hand balled into a fist and Miroku face down in the ground with a large bump on his head.  
  
Sango was about to say thank you when everyone heard a deep whispered voice. "Can it be?" All turned around to see Inuyasha standing three yards away from them. The woman turned completely around and faced him. She smiled. "Can it really be you?" He said a little bit louder but softly.  
  
The woman answered, "Yes, Inuyasha, it is I."  
  
Inuyasha smiled lightly. (A.N. Gasp. Inuyasha smiled. Kodak moment.) He, suddenly, ran to the woman. She took him in her embrace and they hug. 'She is taller than Inuyasha. Not much. Maybe an inch or so, but still taller than him.' Noted Kagome to herself. Kagome was close enough to the two to barely hear what they were saying.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Came a tearful voice.  
  
"I have missed you as well, Inuyasha. It has been to long." Came, obviously, the woman's voice.  
  
They pulled away and, before any could see, Inuyasha wiped tears away from his eyes. (A.N. Inuyasha crying. Now, that is a true Kodak moment for ya.) However, Kagome saw it and was surprised.  
  
"My have you grown! Last I saw you, you were no higher than my rib cage. What is the meaning of this." The woman joked laughingly. "So, who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. This is Sango the demon huntress. This is Shippo. That is Miroku the monk. And this is."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. The reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. The holder of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of the Four Souls." Smiled the woman. "But you've probably heard all of this before and is probably tired of it. Am I right?" Kagoma just nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Shippo innocently. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I am Cayholdra, Daughter of the Heavens, as I am often called." She replied.  
  
"How do you know Inuyasha?" Shippo asked another question.  
  
"I, of course, am his sister. Well if you must analyze it, I am only, biologically, his half sister but I am his sister none the less." Was her reply. Cayholdra looked around cautiously. "It shall be dark soon. We must hurry. You shall stay at my home for now. Tis unsafe to stay in these woods at night. Come, come."  
  
This is where I'm stopping because I want to. :p  
  
Thanks for the reviews keep it up please for my sake. ;) 


End file.
